This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with environmental sensors.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, portable computers, and tablet computers are sometimes equipped with environmental sensors. In some situations, it may be desirable to include multiple environmental sensors in an electronic device to detect multiple environmental contaminants. However, environmental sensors may consume high amounts power and may take up valuable space within electronic devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved environmental sensors for electronic devices.